Hide And Seek
by HideandSeek19
Summary: When Bella finds her mother dead, she knows the only thing to do is to run. As Bella continues to run and hide, James is forever seeking her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hide And Seek**

**18 years old**

I stood staring down at my mothers lifeless body, watching the blood slowly pool around her on the wooden living room floor.

Before I turned and ran.

I always knew there was something dangerous about him.

My mother always pushed my concerns aside though, she never saw the animal that he really was. Instead she fell in love and moved to a little house in the middle of the woods with him. A place I was stuck looking into his cold eyes, where I was stuck with the icy shiver that passed through me every time he smiled.

Now she was dead. And I was alone in this world.

I kept running.

My hair whipped around behind me. Branches scratched tearing at my skin. Goosebumps rose on my arms and I didn't turn around. I knew that when he found the house empty, he would come looking for me. I wouldn't be allowed to live.

My movements became jerky with panic and I caught my foot on a branch and fell, banging my head against a tree.

"BELLA!"

Silence, the only thing I could hear was my heart pounding erratically in my chest. I held my breath.

"Bella! I'll find you, you little bitch!"

Knowing that it was a promise and not a threat, I got up and ran faster.

All I could see was green flashing past me.

Finally ten minutes later I arrived at the road, the only road that led through the woods. At that moment a black car appeared from around the bend, I ran out to the middle of the road frantically waving my hands, begging for it to stop.

It did with a screech from the brakes. I ran over and ripped the passenger door open, sliding in.

"What the…" The man sitting beside me held his hands up in surprise. But there was no time to explain.

"Please just drive. Go, GO!"

He followed my orders, stepping on the gas. I caught myself on the dashboard as I was jerked forward. Sliding down to the floor I prayed that this nightmare wouldn't last forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**This chapter has **_**just**_** been written. **

**Thank you for being patient and thank you to those who reviewed and followed this story. It means a lot. **

**Hide and Seek Chapter 2**

A year ago today my mother was brutally murdered.

The man, Jacob who had picked me up, took me to his house. He could see I was deathly frightened and demanded that if I didn't tell him the whole story right now he'd call the police.

I couldn't allow that - I'd be in the newspapers, on the news and James was smart. He'd easily track me down.

So I told him. And he called the police anyway but after we had created a scenario that didn't include me.

"Here, you go push these into the mud out back then bring them back in and put them on some newspaper." Jacob said handing me his walking boots. I nodded.

He returned downstairs after about 5 minutes in old clothes and carrying a rucksack. This way it looked at though he'd gotten back sooner.

"Look I know you're a stranger and all but I want you to stay with me at least until we figure out what to do." I'd just nodded and silently cried as he awkwardly put his arms around me.

Later I'd stayed hidden upstairs while the police came round and questioned him. The day after Jacob had to go to the police station to make his statement.

Two weeks later my mothers funeral was held.

And I made the stupidest mistake of going.

I'd stayed further away, watching from behind a tree but still James was there.

I froze, my heart beat frantically in my chest as he looked up and spotted me.

I turned and ran at the same time, Jacob who had parked around the corner started the engine as soon as he saw me running towards him. Panic in his expression.

The blood pounded in my body, it was all I could hear. My legs were screaming at me to stop but I didn't.

I jumped in and Jacob took off just as James came round the corner. I watched as he faded away into the distance, a sinister smile on his horrendous face.

Since then I've moved five times - never happy being in one place for too long. I can't go to college. I can't buy things that matter to me because they'd just get left behind. I can't learn to drive. And I have many identities now.

Jacobs come along with me, protecting me, calming me down when I think I'm being watched, he's moved from place to place with me.

And I can't thank him enough. Jacob is my rock. He's also my boyfriend now.

Jacob had a little problem with age differences - he's 25 and I'm 19 but he got over it pretty quickly when I kissed him.

Now we know everything about each other. And I think I'm falling in love with him. He's the only person who has my trust and though right now my life is a complicated messy rush, I know one day ill be able to settle down and start re - living my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy! Long wait I know but ill be back on track in a couple more weeks. **

**Here's a short one for ya! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

Two years and 6 months ago, my mother died.

I've spent that two years and six months running. Playing hide and seek.

With him. With James.

Jacobs still here, barely. Yes, we're madly in love but he's almost 28 now. I can see he's in a place where he wants to settle down somewhere. I can't settle. My life in the last 28 months has been nothing but peeking round corners, keeping the curtains closed and ducking my head every time someone walks past and it makes me feel so pathetic.

But right this second, I'm in a supermarket toilet holding onto a little stick.

Any second it'll reveal my future and I don't really know what I want it to say.

My eyes are closed. I know it's been three minutes already, probably more.

Okay deep breath in and out. I'm looking…

Positive.

.

.

.

.

Shit.


End file.
